As I Lay Dying
by storyteller-xo
Summary: Set after ep. 21  Klaus & Elijah have fled. Klaus is now a hybrid & wants to create a super-race. To what extent will he go in order to make that happen? It won't be long before the residents of Mystic Falls find out. Meanwhile, Damon is still dying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. After watching the most recent episode of Vampire Diaries (The Sun Also Rises) I decided to write a little one-shot/short story (depending on feedback) about how the season may end. I highly doubt it will actually end like this, but still, it's an idea. This is rated T at the moment, but I may change it to M for future chapters. (No lemons, but a hell of a lot of violence.) Anyway, enjoy! **

"How could he _do _that?" Jeremy asked, fury plaguing his voice. Elena turned to him and said, her voice stuffy due to her recent crying,

"He did it because of his family. Elijah is a man of honour. He did what he did because he wants to see his family again. Klaus gave him his word."

"Klaus is a liar. It's what he _does. _His whole life, all he's ever done is lie. Lie, and kill people. For personal gain," Alaric said quietly.

"And now he's a freaking vampire-werewolf hybrid. How the _hell _are we supposed to kill him?" Damon asked, standing up in anger. Stefan noticed his brother's eyes close in pain for a second. No one else noticed. "For god's sake, we don't even know his _plan _anymore. We don't know what he wants. He knows Bonnie is alive. He killed Jenna. And, you guys may not have noticed, but, uh, he is with Elijah, who was our _only _means of getting in Klaus' head. Basically, we're screwed."

"But we _do _know what he wants. He wants to create a super-race. I'm pretty sure that he wants to get rid of all vampires and all werewolves, and keep humans as…food, and playthings," Elena said. Bonnie looked around and asked,

"How will he create this 'super-race'? Vampires can't procreate. In the stories, werewolf bites turn someone into a werewolf, but all they seem to do in real life is kill humans and kill vampires. The 'werewolf curse' runs through the bloodline, which means…" Stefan's head snapped up,

"He'll have to let a human woman carry his child. His hybrid child."

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. If you guys want me to continue, please say so in your review. If not, I'll go back to studying for my exams. :P Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! How quick was I with this update? Hope you like it!**

(With Klaus and Elijah)

The two brothers had slowed to a walk. Elijah kept a careful distance away from Klaus. He did not trust him yet.

"How much further?" Elijah asked. In his pocket was the dagger. It would not be effective on Klaus any more, but he felt as though it was a useful weapon.

"Not much, brother," Klaus replied. He was at ease in the dense forest, stepping effortlessly over fallen tree trunks and branches. Elijah looked around at the quiet woods. He noticed a small building up ahead and was not surprised when Klaus held his arm, and with the other, pointed towards it, "There it is." Elijah was somewhat disappointed. Klaus was one for over-dramatizing everything, and so to realise that his family's bodies were in a building that was barely more than a _shed_, surprised him.

"Come with me," Elijah said. Klaus' eyes flickered in some supressed emotion.

"What are you going to do, when you get there?" He asked. Elijah shrugged and replied,

"I just need to see their faces. Tell them that…I miss them. And I wish that things could have been different." Klaus' face moved into a frown, and he said,

"Is that all? You saved me from death, because you wanted to tell them you _missed them_? I'm disappointed in you, I must say."

"Not everyone has to make such a production out of the simple things, Klaus."

"Hm. You see, you're right. You are very, very right."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what you mean," Elijah said, also frowning. Klaus smiled, and chuckled quietly,

"I _do _like to make productions out of everything, don't I? I am one who enjoys 'making a big deal out of nothing', so to speak."

"I still don't follow you," Elijah replied.

"You, for example, are a very noble man, in my eyes. You were willing to betray those who trusted you, because you wanted a last chance at seeing your family again."

"That is hardly noble," Elijah said, shaking his head.

"You misunderstand, brother. I _respect _you, for your betrayal. It made me realise that we are not as dissimilar as I previously thought. But, although you are noble and honourable, you are also undeniably naïve. And gullible. Always have been. To think, you fell for my story. I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist the opportunity to see our filth of a family. And so I lied, to spare my life." Elijah was shocked. His eyes widened, first in horror, then in sadness,

"I thought, it seemed impossible, but I believed that you could have had a _morsel_ of humanity left in you. But you're a monster. A selfish, lying monster." Klaus shrugged and said,

"Monster? Oh, dear brother, I have been called _far _worse. But now…I shall have to dispose of you." Elijah's reflex was to run away, but his brother appeared in front of him. "I am terribly sorry to do this. At least you know that I respect you now." Elijah, showing no fear, spat,

"I deserve a lot more than your _mercy_, brother." Klaus stepped back, and placed a hand over his heart,

"Oh, I see what you mean! You think you deserve my _apology_? Is that what you want? Hate to break it to you, but…You're not getting one. I don't _do _apologies."

"Then you're a coward, as well as a liar," Elijah sneered.

"A coward, with a _very _good mind for devising devious plans, wouldn't you agree?" Klaus laughed. In less than a second, he reached Elijah. He wrapped his arm around his brother's neck, and was vaguely surprised that he did not fight back. "Will you fight me, Elijah?"

"No," he answered simply.

"Then I regret to inform you that your life cannot be prolonged by any more time. Goodbye, Elijah. I know that 'respect' is important to you, so don't forget that I 'respect you now.' Say hi to Mum and Dad for me."

"Go to hell," Elijah said, his careful façade broken.

"I'm already in it," his brother replied. And with that, Klaus bit Elijah's neck. Elijah's eyes rolled backwards, but he was still alive, in pain. "That's the werewolf bite. I'm assuming that the effects are sped up a little, since, well, you know, I am the 'super-being' and all that. Oh, okay, don't listen to me, I appreciate that very much." Elijah was writhing on the floor in pain, incapacitated, and Klaus could barely hear himself over his shrieks of agony. He rolled his eyes and said, "Ugh, please, be quiet." He reached into Elijah's pocket and found the dagger. Smiling, he rolled his sleeves up, then, with a flourish, plunged it into his brother's heart. Klaus leaned towards Elijah's face and whispered, "I always win." Elijah's eyes moved forward once more, as if searching for remorse in Klaus'. Finding nothing, they closed.

He sat by his brother's body until all of it was covered in the werewolf bite. At that point, he removed the dagger from the corpse, wiped the blood on his brother's jacket, stood up, and began to walk.

He headed in the direction of Mystic Falls.

**THANK YOU FOR READING. :D I know it's kind of a weird/maybe boring story, but it is going somewhere, I promise. Please review, I really appreciate it. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! How awesome was the season finale of TVD? There were actually some shared aspects between my chapters and the actual episode. Klaus and Elijah were in a forest. Klaus killed Elijah. Pretty cool, huh? Anyhoo, here's my story. :P**

CHAPTER THREE:

"Hey, come on, you look tired Elena," Stefan said quietly, brushing the hair out of his girlfriend's eyes. She turned to look at him and said,

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He smiled sadly and replied,

"What, I'm not allowed to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend?" She smiled too, taking his hand and going upstairs. Damon flopped onto the couch and made a disgusted sound.

"Those guys make me wanna puke," he said. Alaric frowned and said,

"Don't mock them. They're in love. They're young, they should be happy." Damon raised his eyebrows and continued,

"Sure. But it still makes me want to puke." Alaric suddenly shouted,

"They're in love! Get over it! They are happy, which is more than what can be said for most of the rest of us! Some of us _can _love, Damon, but we can also lose. So shut the hell up." Damon leaned back and retorted,

"Woah, calm down dude. I know you're still upset over Jenna, but she-". In almost vampire-speed, Alaric knocked Damon off the sofa and onto the ground. He punched Damon again and again, and heard the sharp, sickening sound of a bone cracking under his fist. Damon was weak; he didn't fight back.

"Alaric!" Jeremy sprinted into the room and pulled him off Damon. He pushed Alaric against a wall and grabbed his shirt, saying, "What the hell are you doing?" Alaric opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. He looked over at Damon on the floor, and then ran out of the house. "Shit", Jeremy muttered. He moved over to Damon, who was lying still on the floor. He had his eyes closed, and his face was bruised, but his chest was heaving; he was breathing, albeit somewhat raggedly. Jeremy tried to help him sit up, but he swatted his hand away, declaring,

"I'm fine! Jeremy, I'm – Ouch. Owwww." He began to gasp and clutch at his side. Apparently he was in pain all over his body, although Alaric had only thrown punches to his face and torso. Ignoring Damon's request, Jeremy dragged him onto the sofa again, where he lay back, panting. His forehead was covered in sweat and he didn't look very well.

"Dude. What is wrong with you?" Jeremy asked, confused. Damon's eyes flickered open and, ever sarcastic, he replied,

"Oh, I don't know, I've just had a nice friendly chat with Alaric. Great guy." Jeremy said,

"Why didn't you fight back? You're a freaking _vampire_." Damon gave a half shrug, then answered,

"Didn't want to kill him." Jeremy snorted with laughter and pointed out,

"That's never bothered you before." Damon took a deep breath, and didn't answer for a while. After about thirty seconds, he said quietly,

"My physical strength has been…hindered."

"Elaborate," Jeremy said.

"The other day, when I was helping Caroline and Matt, Tyler Lockwood bit me." At Jeremy's astounded expression, he continued, "Don't look so shocked. If I'd have been at my full strength I would have ripped Alaric's head off. Perhaps it's a good thing."

"No, it's not a good thing, Damon, not at all. You're going to…Y'know…"

"Die? Oh my, that hadn't even _occurred _to me. Yes of course I'm going to die, dumbass. Except, well, I'm already dead. At least this time when I die, I know I'll be really dead. Not that I'll actually _know, _because I'll be dead by that point, but, you know what I mean. Right?"

"Who else knows?" Jeremy asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Stefan. And you. So let's leave it at that, shall we? I don't want anyone else knowing. _Especially _not Elena. She'll just go all spazzy over nothing. By the way, can I ask what you're planning on doing about Klaus? I won't be there to see it, but I hope you kick his English-accented, Original, genius ass." Damon looked slightly better, but he was still sweating, and the bruises on his face were beginning to show. He looked at Jeremy and said, "Promise me you won't tell Elena." After a moment of hesitation, Jeremy said,

"Fine. I won't tell her." He shook Damon's hand, then, looking at his face, said, "I'm gonna go get some ice."

**Thank you for reading. Please review? I know the story isn't very interesting yet, but it will be, I promise. There's going to be a hell of a lot of drama and action in the next few chapters But I'll only update when I get a few more reviews. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
